Forum:Logo
Notice: All talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:24, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Discusion About the logo, when you get around to it I would actually like to help with that. I have some experience creating logo’s. I can add an image of one that I made for a church if you like so you can see it and then delete it from the wiki. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :I actually do have something in mind already, but if you have free time, or just need a break from editing with words, feel free to give it a go! Just remember to name it following the policies when uploading to the wiki!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool. Can you tell me what the logo needs to look like so I can have a general idea? But, if you have your mind set on somthing go ahead and do that. I don't want to get in the way of somthing you're excited about. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 04:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I think I may even take more advantage than what WikiNarnia has done; since it's an image anyway, I'd like to have "INKIPEDIA" and then "The Inkword Trilogy Wiki" underneath... "Inkheart Wiki" may be the official name, but I don't think anything is stopping us from not using it on the logo lol I personally preferred the slightly more unbiased name for the trilogy so xP You will not be getting in my way, I just can't promise you yours will be used as the final logo, cuz I haven't even made what I envisioned lmao, and like I said... a new logo really is.... just very down on the list for me to do right now; if you want to do it, it's totally fine! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. I will work on somthing (I'm guessing you're wanting a font only logo?) and you can see wether you like it or not. Belive me I don't ware my heart on my sleave so you wont offend me if you say no. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::I kinda just realized some wikis sometimes want a smaller version (like not the size displaying on the top left), probably to save space, and the given dimension is 100 x 50, THIS I know what I have in mind def. won't be able to fit... I mean yeah they can be shrunken but then you probably can barely distinguish the words... So perhaps this one I will leave it all to you? There's also a square type logo, I think that's for the monobook version (which I don't use), the given dimension is 155 x 155, if you're also interested then go for it! =D Just make sure the file is png then it should be fine! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:15, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that makes sense. I was wondering about the square one too so I can def work on those two for you. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::BTW as far as the square logo goes I actauly like this one. Maybe we could stick with it? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah ahaha, I actually kinda dig that one, too! I like the concept of it, but unfortunately some of the letters are pixilated; I think we can make something using the same concept? and perhaps make the ink blotches slightly more realistic and a different font or something. I mean right now, it has a clean graphic type of feel, which is great, but I feel that the Inkworld isn't all that modern (putting it mildly) so it'll be also nice to adjust a bit to that. I'm not saying to go full on illumination type of decorative font or anything! It's just a thought. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:04, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Test logos #1-4 ---- Test logos #5-6 and revisions ---- (continuing the conversation, for some reason below is unable to be placed within the template) :::Okay, attempt #6. [6] I think this is getting closer. :::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 15:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::[6 revision] I used your 6th version to make it into a square one, I honestly think we can switch it now. I just realized it's not necessary to have a transparent background... because... what if our affiliated wiki has a dark background? the letters will be mostly lost. ::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:40, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::I say go for it. Although I think the square logo could be tweaked a bit to be more simplistic, I think that the large one is ready to go. Do you need me to upload it in a smaller size or can you scale the current one?Katherine Rebekah (talk) 17:44, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Test logo #7 and responds ---- Square logo ---- Font preferences and dimensions So, I was talking to my dad yesterday about the proportions for the logo. He wouldn't listen to me and insisted that the font for "The Inkheart Trilogy Wiki" be changed. So I told him I would as you what you think about the change. If you don't like it we can go back to the old one. I just need to tell him that I showed you. BTW, you can delete this when your done. :I've expressed this before and I just frankly hated that font; that still hasn't changed I'm afraid. Also please keep in mind that I've specifically told you what dimensions you are working on; yes, I know this is a test but I guarantee you, that font there, will not translate well on 100x50 nor 155x155; unless you, or in this case he, can prove me wrong by at least showing a dummy in those dimensions and the words turn out to be miraculously still readable, then we can talk; otherwise this is just all back to what I've talked to you about; you don't know how it'll actually look like when you aren't even testing it out on the specific dimensions your end-products are supposed to be in.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 14:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, it's fine that you don't like it. Like I said it's just to appease him. Now I'll hopefully have the dimensions for you soon. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 14:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for all that Sammm! Hey, I have been working to size the logo properly for the wiki. I removed the subscript because it was preventing me to have it us as large as I wanted, but even now when I plug it into the word mark it looks tiny on the page, and I can't get it larger without stretching the image. I'll just upload it so you can see. I'm afraid it may have to be redesigned. Thoughts? :::....and just exactly is this one supposed to be? If it, for some bazaar reason, you still didn't get it, I'm saying this again: I'm in charge of the 250x65 one (I AM working on it); if you want to work on wordmarks, the current 155x155 version is technically yours in use, and if you still want to work on it, there's the 100x50 one left, so if you want to work on it, WORK WITH THIS DIMENSION. I'm not shouting or yelling, but if you are seemingly going to start with the correct dimension ("seemingly", because it's still wrong), then be sure to actually work on the right one. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::So you are working on the logo that will go at the top left hand corner of the sight? Okay, great. I didn't know that. Out of curiosity, what does it look like (if you can explain it in words). I'm excited to see it! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:50, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::The 115x115 is beautiful so I don't want to change that. I will work on the 100x50 again (though now I'm starting to think the small words will be illegible at that size). And, sorry I don't know, but what is the 100x50 version for because I can't find an image in that preparation that's working as a logo type thing for the wiki. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::For actual critics on the logo; I'm just glad that it is finally sinking to you that "until you work on the actual dimension (in your case, a dimension's that at least a lot closer then what you were using before), you won't be able to tell how it will look like"; it doesn't look tiny, you've just been working with something way too large to realize that that's the size it should be in. I don't know about redesigning, but I certainly don't mind it and it's really not up to me but you since you are the one designing this. If you come to the conclusion that the current design cannot work, you don't have to ask me, do what you have to do to make it work! I trust that since you have passion in this, you will eventually find a solution and make a beautiful one. :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:59, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::As for the size 100x50; it was commonly used at one point (called a "button" size, I believe), but then people just got lazy to create a separate logo with different dimension, and start using 250x65 but fix the scale to 100px as the width; if you will just do the math, you will know that the proportion is not the same (cuz 250:125=100:50, so it is actually VERY different. and I guess some people just don't have a sensitive eye or something to tell the huge differences); examples of people asking for this dimension: ::::::*http://bookshub.wikia.com/wiki/The_Book_Club_Wiki:Affiliates/Apply ::::::*http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/Divergent_Wiki:Affiliates/Apply ::::::*http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_Wiki:Affiliates/Apply ::::::They are all really lenient for still using the ones that aren't the dimension; however, like I said, because the proportion is different, 250x65 really does not look all that good when being forced as 100px, so I prefer having an actual one at this size. ::::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC)